Divulging Memories
by Ausko
Summary: Have you ever taken a moment to just think back on your life? To be hit with memories of the past for seemingly no reason? Credits to ぽてきち on Pivix for the cover art; possible short-story refer to A/N.
1. Closure

**Hey guys, if you're a reader of my other fic; this is just a little side project to explore other modes of writing. I have not diverged my attention to PoSH and that story is my primary focus. This is just a one-shot.**

 **Based off of Episode of 3 of season 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

* * *

Have you ever taken the time to just think back on your life? To suddenly be hit with memories of the past for seemingly no reason?

"Kaori, hello~o? Earth to Kaori."

I quickly shake my head, "I'm sorry, what?"

I see Chika just sigh out and give me a disappointed look, "you really weren't listening the whole time were you?"

"Mm, yeah. More or less." Honestly I don't know why it's been plaguing my mind recently, I mean sure, everyone has memories from middle school. There are those you cherish, those you want to forget, and then just those random tid bits that are just remembered without rhyme or reason; in any case I just couldn't figure out why I was always found myself think back to-

"Kaori~, you're getting that look again."

"Ahah, right. Sorry; what were we talking about again?"

I just see Chika blow her hair out from her face in annoyance, "seriously? Whatever, let's just get going, it's getting late anyways."

I just nod in response. We both finish up our meals and go to throw our trash away, balancing all the wrappers and such on the tray. Even if my thoughts always wandered back to him, I mean, it's not like he'll just suddenly appear out of nowhere. Honestly I don't even really remember him; were we friends? Were we more than friends? I barely remember him, yet at the same time he seemed to be ingrained into my memory; how weird.

"Oh! Hikgaya?" Well speak of the devil and he shall arrive; or something like that. Was that how the saying goes?

"Long time no see! This sure brings back memories!" No, no it really doesn't; but you seem to be remembered by some part of me… actually no, that sounded weird; wait what was I saying?

"Oriomoto!"

Whoa there, why do you seem so surprised to see me? Better yet why do you seem so hesitant to talk to me, I mean we were friends in middle school, I think? Actually you know what, you're right; I should probably be a bit more casual. It's not like he _knows_ I've been thinking about him all this time. Did he even remember me? I mean he knows my name, so that's a plus right? I haven't seen him around Kaihin at all, but then again he wasn't much of a sociable person to begin with, "Hikigaya, you go to Sobu High?"

Why I knew that was Sobu's uniform beats me; was it even Sobu? I know damn well it wasn't Kaihin's.

"Y-yeah." He awkwardly responds. Maybe I was a bit too friendly? Did we end on bad terms?

"Wow aren't you smart! Never knew; though it was probably because you never talked to anyone, huh?" Except for me apparently. Wait, why did I know these things? So, I guess we really were friends?

Being too focused on Hikigaya and trying to make heads or tails of the seemingly random memories of him, I failed to notice a rather curious gaze aimed towards me. I look down and was met with an older girl; super pretty too.

…

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! She was actually really pretty! Was this his girlfriend? I always remember Hikigaya as someone who wasn't very popular with boys, much less _girls_. Hell he wasn't that popular at all. No, no I definitely remember him now! He used to be in my class!

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?"

"No."

Ahaha! Well that was certainly a quick denial; my memories of him were of him being a pretty funny guy, always such a sourpuss to everyone; it was rather endearing really. Under that extremely gruff and unpleasant exterior was a pretty funny kid who had trouble making friends. _Now_ I remember! I wonder what he's been up to all this time.

"Right? I was like 'no way'." I mean for someone so antisocial to get a girlfriend as pretty as her? I mean it wasn't unheard of, but just doubtful? Better yet, he seems to be annoyed with the girl! Oi, Hikigaya, haven't you learned anything from our time together? It's never a good idea to be a sourpuss, especially with girls! Hilarious!

"...Ahuhah…" Whoa, what kind of laugh was that? Maybe I was a bit insensitive? Nah, we were friends right? He knows I'm joking!

"Is she by chance your friend, Hikigaya-kun?" The pretty girl finally joins in. We most definitely were!

"One of my classmates from middle school." He blankly states.

Hey, hey, weren't we at least friends, Hikigaya? That's a bit cold don't you think? Maybe he didn't remember as much as I did him… Actually no, there is no way he was thinking about me as much as I thought of him; he's been on my mind for whatever reason the past four days! Alright, Kaori, let's tone it down a bit; maybe he doesn't remember me as much.

"I'm Oriomoto, Kaori." I respond to the other girl; why was Chika just standing there saying nothing? Was she still mad for me blowing her off?

"Hnn…" She looks to me curiously; you're not… checking me out, are you? "I'm Yukinoshita, Haruno." She finally answers.

"Hikigaya-kun and I are…" She pauses before turning to him, "say, what am I to you?

Hikigaya just lazily glances over and gives her a questioning grunt, "why are you asking me?

"Well, it'd be weird to say that we were friends but then…"

Wait, wait, wait. So not only were they _not_ dating, they weren't friends either? Then why were these two together in the first place!

"Why don't we just stick to 'girlfriend' for now?" Yukinoshita finishes, leaning into his shoulder as he backs up a bit; for some reason I felt a twinge of annoyance spark within me as I grip the tray a bit harder.

What do you mean 'for now'? The hell does that even mean? And get away from him, can't you see he's getting uncomfortable!

"Can't I just say you're my senpai?"

"How cold!"

No, no really, I'm still here you know! Don't you two go shameless flirting in front of other people!

Yukinoshita suddenly turns to me, "classmate, huh?" I'd go with 'old friend', but yeah; whatever that works too.

"Got any interesting stories to share?"

I just look at her blankly before putting on my smile; relax there Kaori, you don't even know her, you still have to be polite!

"Hmm… like his love life! I want to hear about his love life!" You would want to know about that wouldn't you? Keep this up and people might start seeing you as desperate; I mean look at him! Totally uninterested; as for me, well…

"Oh yeah! He asked me out once!" I practically beam. I still remember that time; one of the many memories that seemed to put on repeat through my head. It was rather cute, the way he tried his hardest; absolutely adorable!

"You're kidding!" I hear Chika yell out. Oh _now_ you want to join? Sheesh she must've really been ticked off; I mean I remember her talking about some guy going to Sobu; maybe she was talking about Hikigaya? Mm… doubtful; maybe I should ask her again.

The older girl just gives out a laugh, "now you have my attention!"

I'm sure I do; maybe I can use this as a deterrent to get her to leave him alone!

"Yeah, it really freaked me out 'cause we've never talked before!" False, we did; the confession was just out of the blue and I was not prepared for a confession. But she didn't need to know that, right?

I mean come on, I was like, what? Fourteen? Kids shouldn't be dating anyways! Though it was still super cute watching him stutter and become all flustered. Even though I rejected him I still felt bad; so I gave him my number. My hope was that he wouldn't get discouraged and try again when I was actually ready and/or when we got to know each other better, but I guess I really must of ticked him off… He never did respond to me, and we even stopped talking during school.

…damn.

You think I gave him the wrong number? Oh who am I kidding, why would he want to text the girl that just rejected him? He probably took me giving him my number as an insult.

Ahhhh! Kaori you're so dumb! _Now_ I see why he was always on my mind; I totally forgot about that; was he still upset? I mean it's been like, what? Two years? He didn't seem like the kind of guy to hold a grudge. But still, why remember all that now?

"Eh… Hikigaya-kun asking someone out?"

Yeah surprised aren't you? I'm sure he hasn't asked _you_ out.

"Well it's all in the past now." I hear Hikigaya speak once again. Wait, does that mean he's forgiven me? Maybe he's over it now? You think we could try again? Wait, wait, wait, hold on Kaori, hold on. We can't be too pushy, we might freak him out or look desperate; guys don't like desperate girls, right?

*cough*Chika*cough

"Yeah its old news, so we're all good right?" Right? Right! Did I sound too eager there?

"Oh that's right, since you go to Sobu do you know of Hayama-kun?" I suddenly remember the conversation Chika and I had, maybe if I can get Hikigaya to get Hayama to talk to Chika she'll stop being all pissy and actually talk to me.

"Y-yeah, kind of." He casually responds.

Score!

I look back to Chika expectantly, who now leans in with interest, her eyes going wide; oi! Stop being so damn obvious, guys don't like desperate girls!

"For real! Ara, Chika; he may be able to introduce us to Hayama-kun!"

"What? I-I don't care about things like that."

...well played, Chika, well played.

"Look I don't know him that well." Hikigaya grabs our attention once again.

Damn!

"Yeah, of course, you guys probably don't see each other much."

He lets loose that rather forced laugh again; was I being insensitive again? Come on Hikigaya, lighten up! We used to be friends!

Suddenly Yukinoshita joins in the conversation again, "hoh~? Well this can be interesting." She goes to take out her phone, waving her hand in the air, "Hai; I'll introduce you guys!"

And we are back in business!

"Eh?" Hikigaya squeaks out.

Silence fills the room as Yukinoshita waits for the phone to pick up. "Hey Hayato, can you meet me somewhere? Actually just come now; I'm at the donut shop near the train station."

"What the hell are you doing?" Hikigaya silently seethes.

…?

Wait, wait, wait! When he said that they didn't really know each other; did he actually mean that they hate each other?! And why did Yukinoshita have Hayama's number?! Was she Hayama's girlfriend and was trying to get with Hikigaya? Did I just light the fuse to the proverbial drama-bomb?!

As Yukinoshita ends the call, she gives Hikigaya a smile and a 'cute' laugh. Oh great; here we go.

* * *

"Hayama-kun, see you later! I'll be sure to message you." 'cause I know Chika won't; she literally had the courage of a chicken nugget.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" She squeals to me, oi! I'm the one who got him here, kind of, where's my credit? And have a little more restraint, he can still hear you. Guys don't like desperate girls! Didn't you say you 'didn't care'?

I just heave a sigh as we both walk into the night. Well if Chika can get a date with Hayama, maybe I can ask Hikigaya to accompany me too.

…

Kaori, you're a genius! Maybe I _could_ ask him out when Chika asks Hayama out! It could be like a double date and this time I can make up for the time I rejected him! If anything we can try to become friends again!

I just smile to myself and laugh a bit.

"Why're you so happy? Hayama's taking me out, not you." Chika bitterly comments.

Oh keep your damn panties on, I'm not interested in that blonde-boy, "yeah, yeah, whatever. I have another date in mind."

"Eh?!" She squeaks out, "who? Tamanawa?"

I instantly faceplant into the floor, "ew! No; gross!"

She just looks at me weirdly, "...then who?"

I just look at her and beam, "Hikigaya of course!"

"Ehhhh~?!"

* * *

 **So like I said, you can watch episode 3 first, or during, before reading this to get the whole effect; it was an idea to lighten the whole arc with Kaori and put her as a romantic interest.**

 **I ended it here cause it _is_ supposed to be a one-shot, I even planned on doing the double date but, ehh. I got lazy; again it's not something mind-boggling or even remotely creative; just an idea running through my head.**

 **Of course; just like PoSH, if it _does_ get enough popularity I may continue it; with the end goal of getting Kaori and Hikigaya together. The main focus will be on the Kaihin kids; which is a pain in the ass 'cause only three are named, oh well.**

 **Princes of Sobu High will have a priority over all my stories.**

 **Hope you guys at least enjoyed this small one-shot; it was a bit refreshing to write, haha.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	2. Closure Pt II

**Honestly I was just bored so I wrote this; I think I'll just leave it at this. Hope you guys enjoy yourselves.**

 **Thanks for the all the reviews and follows/favorites. I'm honestly surprised people even bothered to follow it.**

 **Based off episode 4 of season 2; a must watch to get the full effect of the chapter. It starts at around 4 minutes and ends at 12 minutes**

 **I had to diverge from cannon to get the effect I was going for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Sorry we're late!"

I run towards the two boys we were supposed to meet up with; honestly who's idea was it to do this on a monday? Isn't it just common decency to do it on a weekend? With that no one was forced to rush due to time constraints not to mention being able to dress up! We're all still in our uniforms!

As Chika and I make our way towards the two boys, we all exchange pleasantries sans Hikigaya of course. He was just off to the side being his usual sourpuss self, hilarious! It was like he was blackmailed into joining us or something! Imagine that; what would even scare him enough? Maybe a girl? … Pffft, nah that's impossible!

"Shall we get going then?" I hear Hayama ask as he starts walking; Chika instantly clings to his side and strikes up a conversation. I follow closely behind them and I look towards Hikigaya who just gives a small glare before sighing and following us; did he really not want to be here?

I eventually slow my pace to match his and he just looks at me from the corner of his eyes; oi, you have really bad posture you know that? You should really fix that.

"So," I casually start as he just keeps his eyes forward. The only way of me knowing that he was paying attention was his noncommittal grunt, "how have you've been…?"

Kaori you idiot! That was super awkward, who even says that! Stupid stupid!

He just turns to look at me with his eyebrows raised and remains silent, before continuing to look forward.

Alright, yeah, no, no. I totally get that; super awkward Kaori; way to go..

I give out a pitiful sigh and my head drops a bit, tears streaming down my face; he probably thinks I'm annoying or even worse: desperate!

* * *

We continue our way into the shopping centre and go window shopping or something along those lines.

"We're supposed to go the movies first, right?" Hayama asks as we continue walking.

Chika pipes up like a love-struck school girl… Actually no, wait, that's exactly what she was.

"Yeah I wanna see movie!" Again, Chika, desperate. Stop acting so desperate!

I walk up to them, joining the conversation because it was obvious Hikigaya was _not_ over the whole me rejecting him thing, or maybe he just didn't want to be here; was it just me or is he even more of loner and, for lack of a better word, an asshole than he was in middle school? Maybe that's just his personality? But I don't remember him being this bad.

"So what do you guys wanna see?"

"Hmm, maybe a romantic chick-flick?" Oh wow, how original Chika; why don't you make it more obvious?

"Right?" I agree with her; honestly I didn't feel like watching a movie at all, much less a chick-flick; I just want didn't want to argue nor put in my own thoughts. I look back to Hikigaya as he just trails a few paces behind us and lets loose a yawn. Oh yeah, good going Kaori you're boring your date to death! Wasn't this you great idea to get him back into your good graces? You're doing a great job with it!

Well on the bright side maybe I can take this time to spend some more time with Hikigaya, who knows maybe he's an avid romantic movie watcher! Yeah, no that was dumb, you're right.

…

When did I start talking to myself so much?

* * *

The four of us soon take our seats as we settle in. Hayama was sitting in between Chika and I, while Hikigaya was on my left. As the movie was playing the four of us were relatively quiet, and I honestly wasn't paying much attention to the movie; maybe it was time I talk to him. Hmm… how about a joke? That'd aught to lighten the mood!

I quickly lean over to him and cover my mouth to whisper into his hear, "me and _you_ at the movies; if our friends in middle school heard, they'd be in an outrage!"

Ahaha! You're so funny Kaori; not.

I force myself to laugh anyways as he just blankly looks at me, "probably."

"Ahaha… right?" Kaori you are ruining this! Whatever you are doing it's not working!

He just looks back to the screen and he leans away from me with his head propped on his knuckles; I internally scream and imagine myself banging my head on the headrest repeatedly. Great now he doesn't even want to sit next to me!

Okay, okay, let's relax a bit; why am I even getting so worked up over this? I mean we weren't really _that_ close as friends once I think about it. To be completely honest I was on pretty good terms with most people, but even so I didn't really find myself particularly close with anyone of them; as for Hikigaya… I'm not quite sure. It's kind of weird once I think about it, he wasn't friendly at all, and rarely talked. Hell it was more like a chore trying to get him to talk to me, a complete pain in the ass; yet I still found it fun, refreshing even. Unlike everyone else he seemed the most… genuine out of all of them. Sure he wasn't exactly the nicest guy, nor the most interesting, but when he did actually talk back to me he wasn't afraid to speak his mind and was funny! I always thought to myself, 'why doesn't he act like this more?' But of course, it's not like I was oblivious to all the hate and ridicule he received, in fact I _did_ see, I just… turned a blind eye to it.

…

Once I think about it, _that's_ probably why he was such a sourpuss to everyone; and yet I called myself a friend; what kind of friend let's his/her friend get publicly humiliated and shunned? I was no friend of his, I never was! It was all just in my head!

I lean back in my seat towards Hayama, I'm sure Hikigaya was just annoyed of me at this point; who could blame him? I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy, I mean it has been around two years… I'm sure he remembers my name and face, but does he really remember 'me'? All these memories of us two laughing and just enjoying each other's company, did he share the same memories as me? Or did he just remember all the bad ones?

I keep my eyes forward on the screen a definitive frown forming on my face. I wasn't lying when I said I thought we were friends; I really _did_ enjoy his company but I guess I was too naive to see the bigger picture. Honestly I couldn't really blame him if he had a grudge. I steal a quick glance towards Hikigaya and he still remains as far as possible a bored look on his face.

I just sigh in defeat.

* * *

"Like, that explosion was really over the top, huh?" Chika yells out once we make our way out of the movie theatre, in a pathetic attempt at small talk; honestly Chika, you need to talk to boys more. I have no idea why there was an explosion in a chick-flick in the first place; if anything it was more of an action movie with a half-assed love story. That whole experience just left a bad taste in my mouth and I found myself rather annoyed; I don't know at what, probably myself to be completely honest.

"Yeah, Hikigaya you were acting so restless," I mean the only way to try and salvage what we had was to keep making an effort to talk to him, right? "The way you squirmed was disgusting, but hilarious too!"

Again Kaori; I don't think he remembers exactly what _I_ remember, he may not even remember we were friends at all, stop being so insensitive! He may not take these as jokes!

"Heh," he laughs out. Well at least I got a laugh out of him! Nevermind, we _are_ making progress, I think, "the sound caught me off guard."

Totally! Don't worry we all jumped a little, it's a movie after all! Maybe he was loosening up a bit after that movie. Alright Kaori, don't mess this up this is my chance!

"Yeah, I was a little surprised too." Hayama decides to join in the conversation too.

"But Hayama-kun I remember you being super calm." Alright Chika, suck up to him more will you? Though I guess that was true.

"Ah! I thought that too! I was startled but Hayama-kun was totally chill!" Right Hikigaya? Come on join in the conversation too! "But Hikigaya was just…"

I trail off as I double over in laughter; honestly I didn't think it was that funny, but it got a reaction out of him last time right? May as well keep going at it 'til he lightens up enough to engage a conversation with me. It was the same way back in middle school.

As I recover I see Hikigaya give a rather peevish look. Uh-oh, maybe I did go a bit over the top there… I was about to go and apologize but Hayama cuts me off.

"If we don't hurry we won't have time to go shopping."

We all agree and start making our way towards the more popular shops. As Hayama once again takes the lead with Chika clinging to his side, I fall back a bit to match Hikigaya's pace. He gives me a rather sour look before brushing past me; damn… he really _was_ mad, wasn't he?

Again, I let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

We eventually find ourselves going through various outfitters; us girls trying anything on to our heart's desire and asking for the boys' opinions, just your typical outing. Though I was a bit disappointed when Hikigaya decided to just stay off to the side seemingly uninterested. I was sad that he not only seemed uninterested in my choice of clothes, but with the whole 'date' in general; I honestly found myself around Hayama more than him. Technically I didn't ask Hikigaya directly, but how could I? I didn't have his number; so I texted Hayama to ask if he could come instead. I could practically see the date falling apart in front of my very eyes, my whole hope of becoming reacquainted with each other slowly dying.

I suddenly see Hikigaya come up to us with a rather red face and a urgent voice, "it's time for us to get out of here."

I see him and Hayato have a private conversation and I just look at them, confused; I guess we had to leave?

* * *

We once again make our ways around the various stores as Hayama speaks up, "I want to check out some snowboarding gear." Before another person calls out to us.

"Whoa! Hayato-kun, is that you?"

A guy in a headband flanked by a shorter girl comes running up to us, rather up to Hayama, "Tobe! What's wrong?"

I'm assuming 'Tobe' was this other guy?

"Get a load of this," 'Tobe' goes to grab Hayama's jacket a desperate look in his eyes with a rather whiny voice, "Irohasu said she wanted a new track suit so we-"

I go to turn towards Hikigaya, ignoring the two other boys, "friend of yours?"

He lazily glances at me and just scoffs, "hardly. He's a classmate of mine."

I hold back a laugh once I see his rather sour look, honestly when it wasn't directed towards me I found it rather funny and cute too! How his face would scrunch up and get that annoyed look in his eyes; hilarious!

Suddenly this 'Tobe' stops talking about whatever he was talking about and looks towards Chika and I. Uhh… can I help you? You're starting to creep me out, and I slowly make my towards Hikigaya.

He turns back to Hayama, "Whoops! Am I, like, interrupting? My bad, dude!"

I just look at him confused before looking back to Hikigaya who just raises his eyebrows at me expectantly and turns away uninterested. Damn! I thought for sure he'd at least continue the conversation or comment on the whole exchange going on.

"Hikitani-kun too?!" He yells out surprised once he sees Hikigaya. Who the hell was 'Hikitani'? When did Hikigaya get so popular?

"I never thought I'd see you with another girl besides Yui."

'Yui'?! Alright what the hell is going on,! Does he or does not have a girlfriend? Wait, maybe that's why he's so hesitant to talk to me!

I give this 'Tobe' a rather harsh glare; you are ruining my chances here!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikigaya comments indifferently.

'Tobe', speaks out once again, "Sorry, sorry, we'll get out of your way! C'mon Irohasu!" He motions towards the girl he was with, what the hell kind of name is 'Irohasu'?

He turns around to see no one there, and this 'Irohasu' suddenly comes bounding towards Hikigaya and I, "Senpai!"

She looks up to Hikigaya with a cute look and speaks to him, "Senpai, what's going on here? Oh! Are you on a date?"

Her voice was rather cute and light, but I could definitely hear the edge to her voice; and why was she calling Hikigaya 'senpai'? Not 'Hikigaya-senpai' just, 'senpai'.

I look at them curiously before turning my attention toward Hikigaya, there's no way he'll actually answer her right? I've been trying to get him to talk to me this whole day! And I haven't gotten anything! Just a noncommittal grunt and a pathetic laugh!

He avoids her gaze, "look it's not really a date-"

It is a date!

Suddenly he gets pulled down to the short girl's height as she whispers into his ear, effectively cutting him off. They stay like that for a bit as they have a private one-sided conversation. I see them look towards me and I feel myself get a bit agitated, no really, I was starting to get _really_ annoyed. First I'm littered with these stupid memories of Hikigaya that persist, then I so happen to run into him at a random donut shop having a normal conversation with him. Then to top it all off, I get a chance to hang out with him relatively alone on this double date, yet I haven't made any progress; and now some girl is not only receiving his attention as well as responses, seemed close to him! This is so unfair! I was about to just say my peace, but again, Hayama beats me to it.

"Iroha, sorry. I asked him to come."

She lets up her hold on Hikigaya as they both return to their original height and I find myself making my way towards Hikigaya's side and look to this 'Iroha'. She gives me a quick glance with a challenging smile before turning towards Hayama. I feel a spark of annoyance set off within me and I actually cling to Hikigaya's arm as he just recoils from me a bit and look at me curiously.

"Oh, perfect timing! I'm also free right now, so how about we all hang out together?" 'Iroha' suggests.

Hell no!

"C'mon, Irohasu, let's get outta here already. 'Kay?" Thank you!

I see the shorter girl eventually relent and nods her head and they soon make their way towards the escalator, "all right! We're going to Lion Sports next!"

I let go of Hikigaya's arm who just backs up away from me, and I see 'Iroha' turn back around as 'Tobe' was talking to her and give me a rather cold gaze, before turning back towards her companion, "oh, forget it. All they have is baseball stuff." She bitterly comments.

"Even Iroha acts like that with you, huh?" Hayama comments once the two interlopers leave.

"What?"

"She wants to show everyone her cute side. She probably just wants to be loved; that's why she rarely shows her true self."

… I don't think I understand what they're talking about. All I know is that this 'Iroha' seems close to Hikigaya; so at least I know that he still that same likable guy under that loner persona, if all of his friends he has is anything to go by.

* * *

We find ourselves in a sort of sports clothing store as Hayama wanted to check out some snowboarding gear. Chika and I go to try on some of the winter jackets, as I go to put on a maroon windbreaker I get caught in it trying to get it over my school uniform. Chika just laughs at my expense as I finally fit it on correctly. The two boys staying a bit back having their own private conversation

As I finally get the damn thing on, I notice the the sleeves are too long for me, "aww man."

"What?" Chika asks me.

"Look!" And I go to wave my arms as the extra sleeve fabric just flabs in the air.

"Ehh? You must have really short arms!"

"What?! I don't have short arms! This is just too big for me!" I yell at her incredulously.

She just gives me a sardonic look, "then you must have a really long torso 'cause it fits you perfectly there."

"My boobs just make it look like that! It pushes it forward a bit!"

She just looks at me blankly, "what boobs? You're as flat as a board."

"S-Shut up!" I proceed to slap her with the flabs of the windbreaker and she eventually tries to run away from me as I go slap happy on her.

"o-oi! Kaori, cut that out! I'm sorry, it was joke!"

I begin to chase her around the store as she runs in zig zags throughout all the merchandise, "You think my arms are short, huh? Well they're not short enough to slap your insensitive ass!"

"Actually they kind of are 'cause you can't even reach me." She yells back still running throughout the store laughing, as I continue to do the same, laughing as well. I eventually look back to the boys as they seem engrossed into a serious conversation both of them having rather dire looks on their faces; well Hayama at least, Hikigaya just seemed a bit more annoyed than usual. Wonder what that was all about.

* * *

"So are you guys getting a bit hungry? Hayama asks once we get outside; honestly I was starving.

"I am!" I answer truthfully practically shouting at him.

He just smiles, "so, where do you guys want to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything."

I glance towards Hikigaya, "what should we eat?" Maybe we can eat at separate places and I can finally get a one-on-one conversation going!

He just glances off to the side and look up at a sign, "Saize, or something?"

Pfft. Ahaha! "Saize! Saize, he says!" I can't believe he just said that! Who even calls Saizerya 'Saize'? Was that some kind of hip nickname for that place I don't know about? Hilarious, Hikigaya, hilarious! Honestly, I'm okay with going there, at least that place has real food!

"Well, that's kind of heavy, so does that cafe over there sound okay?" Hayama suggests.

Ehh… but I want _real_ food, not coffee and pastries!

* * *

"This cafe's food is delish!" Chika excitedly says; honestly I was just happy they even had food, I would think anything was delicious at this point, I was so hungry!

"Yeah, so delish!"

"I'm so full."

"Hayama-kun, your choice was great!" I praise.

I laugh a bit to myself, "then we have…" I trail off and cover my mouth looking towards Hikigaya.

"Ehh? You're not going to say it are you?"

I just laugh, "n-no way! Who even calls it that?"

"R-right? 'Saize'." Chika joins in with my laugh.

 **(A/N: Goddamn this part is rough; they're just acting like total _bitches_. It's hard to make light of this situation.)**

"I'd never go into Saize!" At least not calling it that name, it sounded absolutely atrocious! Probably would offend the owners too! Call it Saizerya and I'd join you anyday!

"I know, right? I had to take a moment to hear what he said."

"I'm so glad we went to this cafe, it was such a good choice!" Ehh… this place is okay, a bit overpriced in my opinion.

Suddenly Hayama join in our banter, "I'm not really into that kind of stuff."

...what?

We stop our banter and look curiously at Hayama. He just sits there with his eyes closed a perfect smile on his face; why did I get the feeling that this smile was super forced and fake.

"Not really into what?" I ask.

"I'm talking about you girls." He casually responds. I internally cringe, ooo… Poor Chika. It's a good thing I wasn't interested in him in the first place.

I see her bristle a bit as I glance worriedly at her, she's never actually been rejected before; let alone gone out on a date with a boy! Oi, I know she can act desperate at times, a bit insensitive and annoying, but can't you let her off a little bit easier?

I see Hikigaya glance towards Hayama in questioning while Chika looks to me in desperation; I'm sorry, I can't really do much.

"Oh they're here." Hayama casually comments.

I look at him curiously as does Chika, who's 'they'? As he goes to stand up and wave towards them all eyes turn to our newest members; two extremely pretty girls.

Suddenly Hikigaya gets up as well a surprised look to his face; that was _the_ most emotion he's shown all night, and just with the appearance of these two girls? I've trying all day! I feel a sudden burst of sadness develop within me; so these two were probably their girlfriends, huh? Wouldn't be surprised to be completely honest. If not, maybe his actual friends?

"You guys…" He silently tones out.

"Hikki…" One of them speaks. Okay, that one was definitely his girlfriend; there's no way he would allow someone to call him such an endearing name otherwise! What did that one kid say he was with? 'Yui'?

"Why are you here?"

"I told them to come." Hayama answers him.

Hayama suddenly turns to us, "Hikigaya isn't the kind of man you think he is; he's very close to girls who are much more wonderful than either of you. I'll have to ask you to stop judging others based on appearances."

Both Chika and I are frozen on the spot; but for completely different reasons. I look to Hikigaya who just gives me a surprised look.

No, no I get it; honestly it was dumb of me thinking that we could reclaim what was lost. I shouldn't of went into this date thinking we were already friends, honestly I _was_ being insensitive wasn't I?

…

Actually no. No! This is not right! Why am I the one getting the short end of the stick here?! I was his first friend, way before you or even those two other girls even knew him! I understood him, I never judged him based off 'just' his looks; I saw that sweet kid underneath that hard exterior! Sure I turned a blind eye towards the kids who ridiculed him, but I just didn't know what to do! That's why I even bothered to ask him here, to make up for it, even if he won't forgive me I had to at least try!

…

…

All eyes suddenly turn to me, wait what?

Chika leans over to me, "K-Kaori you had that look again… I think you were talking out loud."

WAIT, WAIT ,WHAT?!

I feel my face instantly get set aflame as I look to Hikigaya who also has a stunned look a deep blush on his cheeks too.

"You… thought we were friends?" He asks silently.

I hold his gaze and swallow nervously; this is not the time to be a afraid Kaori! This is the chance you've been waiting for!

"Yes." I honestly answer, "I was actually really sad when we stopped talking…"

"But, you rejected me." I see the two other girls instantly bristle and make their way towards us.

"Of course I did, we barely even knew each other at time, not to mention how young we were! That didn't meant I wanted to stop being friends! I even gave you my number; but you never did text me, huh?" I laugh bitterly, "I mean who would want to talk to girl that rejected him, right?"

He just looks at me in a confused manner, "I did text you, you just never answered."

Now it was my turn to look at him in a confused manner, "n-no way, I never got anything from you…"

"Then… you gave me the wrong number?" He silently connects.

…

AHHHHH! KAORI YOU DUMBASS!

I instantly go to grab my hair as I internally scream, no fucking way! This is so dumb! How do you give the wrong phone number?!

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Hikki! Who is this girl? What do you mean she rejected you?" The shorter girl finally joins in.

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun, I am also curious as to where this confession sprung and what it led to."

"Uh…" He pathetically answers.

I finally get my sanity back, "why don't we try this again, Hikigaya? What do you say?" I go to extend my hand towards him, "I'm Oriomoto, Kaori, nice to meet you."

He looks at all the girls confused before turning back to me, a definite redness to his cheeks, "S-sure… H-Hikigaya, Hachiman." He goes to grab my hand and we shake. I feel the two other girls give me glares as I just wink towards them.

"I guess if you're friends of his, I should introduce myself as well."

"That, won't be necessary." Whoa that girl is icy to the bone.

"Ahaha… Kaorin was it? Im Yuigahama, Yui; nice to meet you." Well at least this girl was much more friendly.

"Well this certainly turned out a lot more interesting that I originally thought." A seventh voice joins in.

"N-Nee-san?"

Wait! Wasn't that Yukinoshita? Then if this girl calls her Nee-san, that must mean…

Why the hell is their family so attractive?!

* * *

 **Again, episode 4 is a must watch for the full effect and to see what is canon and what's not.**

 **I think I will just stop here because... I dunno I'd actually have to sit down and think out a plot and create a story; not just bandwagon the anime, haha.**

 **Thanks for all those who've read this, it was pretty fun to write**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	3. Closure Pt III

**I lied.**

 **Diverges completely from cannon, no need to watch any episodes.**

 **Thanks for all the follows/favorites and reviews; this is for you guys, hope it gives you some 'closure' (haha, get it? _closure_? ... kill myself.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

The seven of us soon find ourselves gathered around the rather small table as we make an impromptu island around it with the already placed couches. Hayama offered his seat to Yukinoshita, the older one, while Hikigaya stayed at his seat. Chika and I decided to sit together in my seat while one of the new girls sat in Chika's original seat to our immediate left, Yuigahama, if I recall. Hayama then sits on the armrest of older Yukinoshita's seat, while the younger Yukinoshita stays standing.

"So," I start off trying to break the rather tense and awkward atmosphere, "you guys uh… know each other?" All eyes instantly swarm towards me, as I'm placed on the spot.

Wow, honestly I should just stop talking the rest of the day; better yet, why don't I just go jump out the window?

"Well… they're my… clubmates of sorts." Hikigaya answers me.

I just slowly nod my head, "not friends?" I curiously ask. I see Hikigaya bristle a bit as he glances off to the side.

"N-Not exactly…" He hesitantly responds.

"H-Hikki…"

I hear the younger Yukinoshita just scoff, "I believe you said this would be a meeting about the election; I did not come all this way to make small talk."

Uhh… whet? Wait what was with this super tense and rather ominous atmosphere? I look over towards the younger Yukinoshita, as she just gives a stern look towards Hayama. This girl was seriously scary; she kind of reminded of Hikigaya except for having a permanent sour look and rather indifferent attitude, she instead had a permanent scowl and a rather icy and intimidating attitude.

"Elections?" Hikigaya asks, "You mean for student council?"

Huh, I guess it was that time of the year for Sobu, huh? I'm pretty sure Tamanawa was running for president! "Hey, I'm part of the planning committee for my student body!" I mean, what better way to break the tense atmosphere then to strike up some sort of conversation?

As soon as those words leave my mouth I look around expectantly while everyone just looks at me blankly; ah, no, right. I'll shut up now.

The shorter girl, 'Yuigahama', speaks up, as everyone else ignores me, "u-um well, we were going to ask Hayato to run for office and so…" She starts to trail off.

"Oh I see."

I see Hikigaya respond as he looks towards Hayama; honestly I felt totally out of the loop with everyone's rather serious face and the tense atmosphere not lightening up in the least. We're all these people friends with each other or not? I honestly couldn't tell; but from what Hayama told Chika and I, the two girls were close to Hikigaya... At least somewhat.

"I just wanted to do what I could to help."

"Oh, I see what's going on." The older Yukinoshita finally joins getting up from her seat and walks towards her sister. "So you _aren't_ running for president, Yukino-chan."

Yukino? So was that her name? I guess that makes a bit easier to distinguish the two.

"I was certain you would." Oh, so Yukino was supposed to run for the presidential spot? I don't really see how someone as cold as her would ever win over the student body, but what did I know?

Yukinoshita continues towards her younger sister, "the way you're pushing it off on someone else like that, you're just like Okaa-san."

I wasn't exactly aware of the context of this whole conversation but I got the distinct feeling it wasn't a pleasant one, if Yukino's face was anything to go by.

Yukinoshita goes to lift her sister's face as she continues talking, forcing Yukino to look at her, "well that might be fine for you; you never have to do anything. Someone else will just do it for you."

I see Hikigaya bristle at the comment and turns his attention to both the Yukinoshita girls as he stands up, a look of surprise covering his face; all before a sudden smack is heard across the room. I instantly look back to the two sisters, were they getting into a fight? As I look I see that Yukino simply slapped her older sister's hand away from her face and gives a frown with her eyes closed.

She slowly opens them and challenges her sister, "yes. That is correct." She immediately glances towards to the two boys as they both avoid her gaze. I was seriously missing the bigger picture here. I felt like a completely helpless bystander; but I kept my mouth shut anyways. Something in me told, no begged, me to not say anything. That I shouldn't get myself involved in this rather heated discussion. On the surface it seemed like any ordinary debate; but I could tell there was a definite dangerous undertone to it all; like there was something bigger than just this 'election', yet no one seemed interested in actually talking about it.

"If you have no more to say to me I'll be taking my leave." Yuigahama instantly stands up and follows after her, "w-wait Yukinon!"

That left Chika, me, Hayama, Hikigaya, and Yukinoshita.

"Why did you bother doing that to her?" Hikigaya immediately speaks up as if offended; honestly what was it with him and those girls? He always showed the most emotion with those two. Would I ever be able to see that side of him again?

Yukinoshita just turns around and sighs, "Do you even have to ask? It's what I always do."

"That looked like too much effort for mere meddling."

Again I find myself rather confused and left out of the loop; what were they even talking about? As Yukinoshita goes to answer him she stops, noticing that Chika and I were still present a rather blank look on her face. I think it's time we left; this seemed like a private conversation anyways.

I speak out before Yukinoshita could, "well it's getting pretty late; I think it's time we head on home, right Chika?"

Chika perks up when she hears her name looking towards me, she gives me a sad look before glancing towards Hayama who just brushes her off with his eyes closed then turns back to me and nods her head, "yeah…"

I stand up and make my way towards Hikigaya who just raises his eyebrows at me. I pull out my phone; this time making sure he definitely got my number correctly. He silently understands what I was going for as he too pulls out his phone and we exchange numbers. I make sure to actually shoot him a message and wait until he gets it. I hear the small chime and shows me the message and number, I just wordlessly nod and make my towards the stairs to leave. As I was descending the steps I hear their conversation pick up again.

"Did it?"

"Yeah. That being said, I-"

I continue towards the lower floors, ignoring whatever they were talking about; at least today wasn't a _total_ failure, but it wasn't really a success either. Sure we exchanged numbers but I don't think we were actually friends; at least in his eyes. I came into this date thinking we were already friends, but now I feel as if I have to try and reclaim that friendship. Not to mention doing so while going to different schools. Honestly I kind of doubt that we'd even see each other again. Chika most definitely blew it with Hayama and the only reason Hikigaya came was probably _because_ of Hayama; and that honestly dampered my spirits quite a bit. This was probably the only chance I had and I blew it.

I just sigh out in defeat, what a pain in the ass.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry, Chika, but what do you want me to do?" I exasperatedly say. Chika soon went back to her usual self, fully understanding that she got rejected. For the past ten minutes or so she was talking my ear off, complaining about the whole date and making up excuses.

"You think he's just not into girls with short hair?" She whines.

I just sigh; honestly this is what happens when you set your standards too high. If we know about him all the way from Kaihin I'm sure he must be popular with the girls at his _own_ school; better yet he probably has a girlfriend already!

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him or something?" Oh that's right, you lack the courage to do it! You literally have the courage of a chicken nugget!

"Because~ he probably hates me or something, did you hear what he said? Why don't you ask him, you have his number right?"

Yes you idiot, I was there. "Of course I did; and no because I don't _care_ what he thinks. You can't keep coming to me to solve all your problems."

We soon make our ways towards the train station and soon enough Chika and I had to go our separate ways, I wave her goodbye when we reached her stop and I continued towards my stop until I suddenly turn back and make a detour; well more like wander aimlessly. I honestly didn't feel like going home and I was still a bit peeved and depressed about the whole date being a complete failure. I shiver a bit as the I notice it was getting pretty dark out and the late autumn air was making me rather cold. I silently curse the two boys; _this_ is why we do outings on weekends! Then we can actually dress accordingly! This damn blazer isn't doing me any favors, I knew I should've bought that windbreaker!

I quickly make my way towards the nearest public area, I just wanted an escape from the cold. I didn't even know what part of town I was in; I think I found my way back towards the cafe that Hikigaya and I were at. I look to the upper floors to see if he was still there, but I had no such luck. I sigh out in defeat for what seemed the umpteenth time today and I drop my head a bit; not only was I depressed and annoyed I was also freezing my ass off!

As I go to make my way towards some random shop a car zooms right past me and splashes dirty water from a rather large puddle and I find myself soaked.

"Are you serious right now?! Asshole!" I yell to the car, who just honks in response. Can my day honestly get any worse?! I go to kick a street lamp in frustration and I instantly recoil as the pain shoots up my leg, ow-ow-ow-ow! That was really dumb…

I heave out another sigh and drop my head a bit, wallowing in my own self-despair; now I was soaked with dirty rain water, freezing my ass off, annoyed, and depressed to top it all off! I feel a sudden burst of anger but it just fizzes out immediately and I'm enveloped in a burst of sadness; I don't think I can even get into a public place looking like this; I probably looked homeless.

I honestly felt pathetic, I mean the way I was acting, the words Hayama said? They really hit home. He wasn't exactly wrong and deep down I knew that; that was probably why I got so angry. I quickly wipe my face as I feel a stray tear fall down my face. Continuing down the street I hear a sort of rattling and like… someone talking to him/herself. I diverge from my original path and go towards the noise.

"Fuck you!" I hear a voice silently seethe, as the rattling continues, "I won't let you call me a martyr." The voice continues to speak in the same tone. I make my way closer and hide myself around the corner of the public bike rack.

"Who would sacrifice himself for you assholes?"

What was this person even talking about? I quickly walk up to the person as he/she stops tugging on his/her bike.

"Hey… you okay?" The person suddenly turns around in surprise, "O-Orimoto!?"

"Hikigaya?!" Well I better be counting stars because today just seems to be my lucky day; _not_ , I didn't want Hikigaya to see me like this!

He slowly rises to his feet, "what're you doing here?"

"Grabbing my bike, obviously; I should be asking _you_ that, I thought you left a while ago?"

Oh great, now he probably thinks I was stalking him! "Uh… I was actually feeling a bit under the weather and I didn't really feel like going home; so here I am, just kind of… walking around, ahah." I pathetically respond. Honestly I was super drained and rather confused; it was not a good feeling and I felt as if I could start crying any moment from just the surge of emotion building up within me.

I try to hide my rather pathetic look, but a train passes by above us and lights the whole area; effectively exposing my face. However the same could be said about Hikigaya as a look of extreme anger dons his face almost as if he just got out of a huge argument. What happened when I left anyways?

"Oriomoto…?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine..."

I quickly look away as I feel a few more stray tears fall down my face and wipe my face furiously before turning back to him with a smile on my face, "yeah, I'm actually kind of lost… Chika knows this area better than I do."

He just silently stares at me with wide eyes, like he was having an internal debate; I was getting rather uncomfortable under his gaze getting self-conscious of my rather soaked self, "why are you wet?"

I just quickly wave my hands in front of me, "o-oh, no reason it just started raining is all…"

"But the ground isn't wet."

"Look can we just not talk about it? I'm not really in the best of moods." I honestly answer, dropping my smile.

He just slowly nods his head, "so what're you so worked up for? You seemed awfully angry at your bike." I try to start once again breaking the tense atmosphere.

He just scoffs, "rather not talk about it."

I just silently nod my head, hey if he can respect my wishes, I can do the same. I suddenly shiver uncontrollably as a rather large gust of wind kick up. "Oi… You're going to get sick like that."

Thanks genius! How about instead of being an ass you actually help me?

"I'm well aware, thanks," I scoff, "like I said I'm a bit lost; you don't think you can show me to the nearest train station? I was there before but I… started wandering and got lost."

He just raises his eyebrows and gives me a rather cocky grin, "I don't know, I'm kind of going the opposite direction."

Don't you dare leave me here!

"Please?" I ask a bit agitatedly.

"That didn't sound sincere at all."

Can you stop being such an asshole?!

I take a deep breath and recompose myself, "can you please show me the way to the nearest train station? I'd be very grateful." I plead.

He just shrugs his shoulders, "yeah sure, I know the way." And he continues to fiddle with his bike, I shiver a bit as the my core body temperature keeps dropping; he looks at me weirdly before taking off his jacket and places it around my shoulder, I look at him in surprise as he goes back to his bike, ignoring me.

…

I feel my face get a bit hot; so he really _was_ still himself underneath that rather repulsive exterior. Sure he may have become more of an asshole throughout the years, but he was still that sweet, shy, and funny kid I remember.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

I find myself on Hikigaya's bike as he pedals us towards the train station, saying something along the lines of 'why walk when biking is faster?'. I didn't complain I was just happy not to be lost anymore; though with the higher speed of the bike, the cold air rushed at me at higher speeds and I found myself getting colder.

I instinctively wrap my arms around Hikigaya for a source of warmth and he jerks to the side almost derailing the bike in surprise, "what the hell do you think you're doing, Orimoto?!" He asks once he regains balance.

I just rolls my eyes, too annoyed and tired to even try and be nice to him, "I'm freezing my ass off and you're the only warm thing around me, so here we are."

"You're getting my back wet!" He cries out in disgust.

"Oh you'll be fine; my whole body is wet in case you forgot."

I hear him grumble to himself but he continues pedaling anyways; a few minutes of silence pass by us and I feel a bit warmer as my mood lightens up a bit.

"Thanks, again, for taking me." I try to start a conversation once more.

"No problem, just don't expect anymore favors."

I roll my eyes, always such a sourpuss, "so what really was going on back there?"

He just looks over his shoulder briefly at me as I sit up, "I don't follow."

I just sigh, "back at the cafe, with those other girls; you guys may of been talking about an election but there was obviously more to it."

He instantly bristles in my touch and I see his face scowl a bit, "nothing."

Oh yeah, right, right; totally.

"Seriously Hikigaya, you can talk to me, we're friends right?"

"No, not really." He apathetically responds.

I feel a twinge of annoyance, "fine. Whatever; we'll just sit here in silence then, doing nothing."

"Actually I'm-"

"Don't be a smart ass."

I see him give me a grin and he continues pedalling in silence before he speaks up, "I had a firm conviction. It was the only thing I had in common with a certain someone, but now I've lost that conviction."

I just look at him confused, "I don't really understand?"

He just shakes his head, "don't worry about it."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I ask worriedly, it was getting pretty late and I felt bad that he had to bike all the way home.

"Yeah; even if I wasn't what're you going to do about it? You're wasting time and energy worrying."

I feel another twinge of annoyance, when did he become so infuriating?!

"You could come home with me." I say with the straightest face I could muster.

He instantly falls off his bike in surprise as he trips over it and look towards me incredulously, "what the hell are you saying?!" His face gets set aflame and his eyes go wide.

I instantly burst out laughing, "ahaha! Hilarious, Hikigaya! Oh my, you should've seen the look on your face; priceless!" I continue laughing at his expense as I see him grumble to himself and pick up his bike. I recover to see him give a glare, "oh come on, Hikigaya, lighten up I was jok-"

"Alright I'll take you up on that offer." He interrupts me with a straight face.

"Eh?!" I feel my face get rather warm, "wait-wait-wait, Hikigaya, I know we're friends and all but I was only joking!"

He keeps his glare as he walks towards me, "so you're saying you want me to bike all the way home in the cold, alone and in the dark?"

"W-well, no, but-"

"Then I'll take you up on your offer, pardon the intrusion." He gives me a bow.

"No way! My dad will kill me if I bring a boy over this late; seriously, Hikigaya!"

"I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" I desperately say, "I just can't bring you over my house; that's just indecent!"

He gasps as he puts a hand towards his chest in mock astonishment, "what kind of man do you take me for? I am offended."

I just sigh out in frustration, "look I'm sure you wouldn't do anything untowards, but I just can't! My parents would be livid!"

He just looks at me before he starts to laugh. He tries to stop himself but it was futile as he covers his mouth and laughs at my expense, "what?! What's so funny?"

He calms down and looks at me, "you of course; not as fun when it's done to you is it?"

I just give him a pout, "whatever! I would thank you, but you're being rather obnoxious."

He just raises his eyebrows, "but you were doing the same exact thing," he innocently comments, "so aren't you being obnoxious too?"

I just give him a glare and continue to pout, "you're being a smart ass again."

He just laughs softly again, "sorry... I haven't really had a conversation like this in a while; it was nice talking to you again, Orimoto."

I instantly look up, beaming. Wait, did he actually acknowledge we were friends then? So this day wasn't a bust after all! I internally jump for joy and make my towards him. I see my train coming and quicken my pace; as I make my way towards him he just looks at me curiously. I quickly get on the tip of my toes to extend my height and give him a quick peck on the cheek and give him a smile as I back down, "you too; why don't you try calling me 'Kaori'?"

Without waiting for a response I run towards my train as it opens its' doors, I make my way into the warm interior and look back to Hikigaya who just stayed there stunned, a rather large blush on his cheeks. I give him a wave and yell out as the door closes, "thanks again, Hikigaya! We should hang out sometime soon!" I see him slowly nod his head as the doors close and the train picks up its' speed. I smile to myself and go to take a seat; I guess today wasn't so bad.

"Here you go miss, buy yourself some coffee; you seem like you've had a rough day." A random stranger comes up to me and hands me a few bills. I look at him confused.

"Such a young girl to be on the streets by herself, how heart breaking." Another passenger comments.

Wait, I wasn't homeless! But then I look down and see my rather dirty and damp clothes with my messy hair from all the water and me pulling at through the day in the reflection of the window. I suddenly realized I still Hikigaya's blazer and I instinctively wrap myself in it, trying to cover as much of myself as I could.

How embarrassing...

* * *

 **I don't know why; but this damn story won't get out of my head! I guess it's a three-shot now, but I'm leaving it open 'cause who knows what'll happen. I think I got it out of my system though.**

 **Again, I appreciate all the kind reviews; I'm really grateful that you took the time to read this; it was just a writing exercise for me. If you are a reader of my other fic this is not the new story I've mentioned.**

 **Hope you guys didn't mind the divergence from cannon and slight OOC-ness; I hope they at least were believable.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	4. Intermission

**I'm so sorry.**

 **Please refer to the A/N at the end for a status update.**

 **Again I want to thank all the new follows and favorites; not to mention the reviews, you guys are far too kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic SNAFU or anything related to it. I only own the OC's.**

* * *

Ever since that 'date' more and more memories seem to be popping into my head seemingly at random. How long has it been exactly? One, two weeks? Maybe a little less? All I know is that I always find my way back to thinking of Hikigaya for one reason or another.

"Orimoto-kun, could you please refrain from daydreaming during my lecture?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear the class laugh softly at my expense, damn.

"Sorry, Sensei, won't happen again." I answer back stiffly. I see him just nod and go back to writing on the board, "then could you please answer the question?"

Uhh…? Question? Whet?

I look around as my peers avoid eye contact with me; oi! Help me out will you?

"...yes."

I hear the class burst out into laughter again, a bit more loud than the last. I see Sensei just heave a sigh as he shakes his head a bit, "Orimoto-kun; you are in math class, when will 'yes' ever be an answer?"

I mean, technically there _can_ be an answer of just 'yes', just… doubtful; no, better yet, watch that damn tone of yours! Who do you think you're getting snarky with? Honestly I could hear Hikigaya's voice saying the same damn thing to me.

... Wait a minute, why is does it always make a full circle back to him?!

"Ahh!" I scream out, "I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly the class becomes silent, wait I said that outloud didn't I? I sheepishly glance towards Sensei who just gives me a shocked look, "I… am sorry, Orimoto-kun, I just wanted you to solve this equation; I didn't know you struggled this much, how about you meet me in my office after class?"

Goddamnit, Hikigaya; this all your damn fault!

"H-hai…" I pathetically respond as my peers glance weirdly at me.

* * *

I sigh out as I make my towards the faculty offices, "hey Kaori!"

Someone calls from somewhere in the hallway, I was too busy thinking of _you-know-who_ to pay attention to who it really was… Actually that was a lie, I just didn't _care_.

"Hey… Tamanawa…." I awkwardly respond. Great, just what I needed.

"Say; you know there's a big event coming up right?" He excitedly chats up as he falls in step with me. Big event? What the hell was he talking about.

I give him a confused look as he just sighs disapprovingly, "haven't you been coming to the planning committee's meetings these past two weeks? We have to make preparations and come up with a ' **game plan** ' as the Americans would say it."

I instantly cringe when I hear his rather heavy accented english words leave his mouth; granted I wasn't that great in English either, I think he said something about a rooster's head. American's sure have weird sayings. Tamanawa was a nice guy, well liked by most of our graduating class; but everyone will agree that he needs to drop all these English words. Honestly, it was not only annoying, it also made it difficult for people to understand him as the English word(s), when understood, were completely out of syntax and made a mess of our language.

"Right… yeah, rooster teeth, got it." I answer him, not paying attention; I wonder what Hikigaya was up to?

"Rooster teeth?" He asks while looking at me like I've grown another head, "what are you talking about?"

I just simply ignore him, not paying attention to what he was saying. Was he expecting an answer? "Yup."

He just rubs the back of his head in embarrassment or awkwardness not really knowing what else to say, I could never tell which; honestly why does he always get so flustered when he's around me? A few more moments of silence pass between us as we continue walking down the hallway. Maybe I should try texting Hikigaya again? Nah… I don't want to seem too desperate. Oh maybe I'll call him! Nah… too personal; probably would freak him out. How about I just visit him at Sobu? It wasn't that far right?

…

No you're right, that would be s _uper_ creepy; he probably already thinks I stalk him, no need to give him a reason to reinforce the idea.

"A-anyway," Tamanawa tries to start again, this time I actually turn to him and listen, Hikigaya be damned!

He struggles a bit as he moves his hand in various hand gestures, trying to emphasize his point and probably a reminder to get to the point, honestly I was blanking out on most of his spiel, but the very last line stuck out to me,"... and with that, are you, perhaps, ' **feasible** ' after school?"

…

Wait, what? Did he just call me a derogatory name? Something about after school? Was he asking me if I was free?

"Well yeah, but-"

"Great!" He instantly cuts me off, as he jumps with excitement and simply goes along his merry way leaving me in the middle of the hallway rather confused, what the hell was that about? Maybe I completely misunderstood his question… Anyways, about Hikigaya maybe I could-

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion." I call out as I make my way into the faculty's office; more specifically my Math professor's office.

"Oh! Orimoto-kun, welcome!" He jovially responds as I knock on the door, "come in, take a seat."

I hesitantly step into his office and take a seat across from his desk, a rather comfy and expensive looking leather couch. I honestly forgot why I had to come here in the first place; something about a rooster's head?

"So I've been noticing that you've been becoming more and more distracted in class lately, and with that you've forgotten to turn in a few self-study problems; as well as a few of your quiz scores dropping." He looks at me sternly but still retains a friendly aura, "any particular reason as to why?"

I just sigh, "look, I'm sorry Sensei, I've been having a lot on my mind lately. I guess I just need to take care of a personal problem, well it's not really a problem more of a…" I trail off trying to think of a fitting word.

"Dilemna? Complication? Quandary?" He fires off, trying to help. I just nod my head, "yeah… something like that."

He leans back into his chair as he grabs a pen and starts twirling it in his fingers, a contemplative look on his face, "I see…"

I just simply nod my head, and after a few silent moments I speak up again, "was that all…? May I take my leave now?"

He snaps out of his daze and effectively drops the pen onto his desk, he looks at it surprised then to me with the same look, "why don't we try talking about it? Maybe a second opinion would help."

Hell no! I am not talking about other guys with you! I know that you may be lonely after your recent breakup, but don't try to live bicuriously through me you creep!

I suddenly see him lose his surprised look and glances at me suspiciously, his friendly aura disappearing instantly, "Orimoto-kun, why do I have the distinct feeling that you're silently judging me for my life choices?"

Gross, gross, gross! Stop talking in that sickly-sweet manner of yours, Kiriyama! You know damn well how creepy you're being!

"Haha… no reason really." I laugh out, before getting serious again, "I appreciate the sentiment Sensei, but should you really be getting involved into your students interpersonal affairs?"

He just looks at me curiously, like a cat would at a piece of yarn dangled in front of it, a mocking voice following suite, "interpersonal affairs? My, you wouldn't be talking about a _boy_ would you Orimoto-kun? What would your father say?"

Damn! I silently curse to myself as I see a rather smug look creep onto the bastard's face, don't you dare get my dad involved with this! I just let out a deep breath to recompose myself, "rather unprofessional of you, don't you think Sensei?"

He just waves me off, "I am a guidance counselor as well as a math teacher; it is my duty to help my students out in times of need. Especially if I see their grades dropping." He answers back in a serious and stern voice. "What's _really_ going on, Kaori?"

I just sigh out, I never _did_ like when he used my first name, "look it's nothing important, alright? At least not enough to get worked up over; just some stupid memories that I thought I'd buried are resurfacing and I just need some time to figure it out."

He keeps his stern gaze on me but eventually relents, "okay, fine; I'll take your word for it."

I just breathe a sigh of a relief, "can I go now?" I plead.

He just nods his head," yes, you are free to go Orimoto-kun; do make sure to finish the extra set of problems by tomorrow; if not I expect you in my office again and I will give an extra assignment as punishment. I know how your father is when it comes to school."

I just wordlessly nod my head and pick up bag, making my way for the door, "but it is about a boy, right?" He quickly adds on, a smirk on his lips.

I quickly look back to give him a glare and throw a stressball that was sitting on the coffee table next to the couch at him. He quickly dodges without flinching and just laughs, "tell your dad we should grab a drink sometime!" He calls out as I make way out of his office. I grumble to myself; damn old geezers and their stupid meddling...

"I'm only twenty-six!" I hear him cry out indignantly; oh, maybe I said that outloud, oops.

* * *

I make my way towards the student council room, usually we didn't meet on mondays, but I guess it was a just quick meeting to confirm our scheduling for the rest of the week and have a sort of 'recap'; apparently there was a rather large event going on. I don't really remember what it was but, whatever. At least this meeting will probably refresh my memory a bit.

I slide open the door, as all the members of the council look up to me, damn I _was_ late wasn't I? It's all that damn geezer's fault. I quickly bow to them as I speak up, "sorry I'm late, I had to talk to Shiromeguri-sensei about… something." I awkwardly respond once I remember what we talked about.

Most of them just nodded their head in spite of my late arrival, "Oh, Kaori, how nice of you to join us, come, come, sit." Tamanawa speaks to me, a rather bubbly attitude coming off of him. What the hell are you so happy about? As I got to take my seat in the middle of all the boys.

…

Wait was I really the only girl in the student council? I'm sure I noticed it before, but being actively aware of it now I just silently wonder to myself how cliche this whole situation could turn out to be; it was like I was the main heroine of some otome game… Not that I would know of or play those kind of games; it's just some things you are exposed to here at school y'know?

"As you all know we are in charge of hosting a Christmas event; a Kaihin tradition." Tanamawa starts, everyone just silently nods their heads; it was getting close to that time of month wasn't it? _Damn_ I still need to get Chika a present, maybe I could write off the date with Hayama her present?

…

No, no you're right; that would be rather insensitive, plus that date was a disaster. Well, for her anyways( **A/N: lol.** ).

Wait! I should get a Hikigaya a present! Then I'd have an excuse to hang out with him _and_ text him! I mean sure he's been ignoring me, but maybe this was my big break! Kaori, you are a genius.

"...right, Kaori?"

"Right(Sore aru)!" I instantly shout out, not paying attention to what was being said; honestly I didn't really care at this point, I was too busy thinking of what to get Chika and Hikigaya. I mean Chika was easy, I've known her since first year, but for Hikigaya? Who knows… maybe like… a book? He seems pretty into books. Maybe I should try to get under a mistletoe! What was that American tradition? That whoever finds themselves under one are supposed to kiss? Me and Hikigaya…

…

I feel my face get rather hot and shake my head of the thoughts, alright Kaori, lets tone it down a bit. We're just friends, not even close friends at that! Plus he has all these other girls around him, and I _still_ didn't know if any of them were his girlfriends or not; was he even single?

…

Nah… Hikigaya with a girlfriend? Pfft, who would even want to deal with that attitude of his? I bet most of those girls can't stand him! I'm probably the only one who actually likes that attitude of his, no matter how infuriating or how much of an asshole he can be; it's just part of his charm, and spending a year with him, you learn to embrace it. Rather, when he showed you that rather mellow and vulnerable yet sweet side of him made it worthwhile. He was interesting, fun even! Most of the boys are too easy or just too transparent, but Hikigaya? He was different.

Still, I'm sure he's changed over the past two years, or so, and maybe these girls saw the same things I have; though he does seem a bit more antisocial and dark than I remember him being, I wonder why?

"...right?"

"Right!" I once again shout out, to add in my two cents, I mean who honestly even paid attention when Tamanawa spoke anyways? He was just so… aloof, que hand gestures. I see Tamanawa give me a weird look as he sees me impersonating his hand gestures and I instantly stop and a laugh a bit to myself.

I feel a nudge and I look over to one of my council members, "honestly, Tamanawa talks too much, don't you think?" He gives me a smile and laughs a bit; I join him and we share a quiet laugh together. I see Tamanawa shoot us a quick glare, probably for interrupting him and causing a ruckus, but it seemed directed towards ****-kun( **A/N: refer to A/N for naming dilemma.)**. Whoa there, why do you so look peeved Tamanawa?

"Anyways," Tamanawa cough as he gets all of our attention, "my thought is that we will need a bit more manpower; so I think we should join forces with the local schools, more specifically, Sobu High."

I instantly perk up as I hear that name, Sobu? Wasn't that where Hikigaya went?

"I think if we work together with them to create an ' **unanimity** ', we can create the largest and most successful Christmas event in all the years of Kaihin!" He practically beams. All the members nod their heads excitedly, getting fired up with our president; I was just sold when I heard Sobu, that meant more opportunities with Hikigaya!

"You mean like, work together with them?" I ask excitedly, I didn't understand the last part of what he said; something about a whale's blowhole?

"That is what I said, yes." Tamanawa explains to me, confused.

I just nod my head excitedly, "I'm in!" As I was soon followed by all the other members joining me in a chorus.

* * *

As I make my way towards the school gates, I hear light footsteps come from behind me, like someone was running, "Kaori! Kaori, wait up!"

I slowly turn around to see Tamanawa lightly jog up to me, waving his hands to me. I slow my pace as he catches up to me, he puts his hands on his knees as he tries to regain his breath back, before looking back up to me, "you said you were free right? Want to grab something to eat or… something?"

I recoil a bit in surprise before recomposing myself, "ah, sorry; I just want to head straight home, I kind of have a lot on my plate right now." I mean, I wasn't exactly _lying_ , I did have a lot to do; especially with Sensei getting on my case, about not being diligent with my work; who knows what he'll tell my dad?

He instantly flattens as his shoulders sag a bit, "oh… okay."

…

Goddamnit! I always feel bad when he does this, why can't I just say 'no'? Or 'sorry, not interested'? Kaori, stop being a wuss and (wo)man up!

"Maybe some other time?" I compromise.

That is _not_ what I had in mind when I said to man up!

"Sure." He just blankly responds, probably used to it by now. I mean yeah, I did feel a little bad, but we were just friends! At least, that's what I think, and that's what I want to stay as. He's a good guy, but again just a bit… transparent. I'm sure any other girl would be delighted to go out with him; as for me? Well on occasion I don't mind, but he's been wanting to do stuff like every week and _alone_ to boot. Just the two of us! We used to go out and do things with our whole council regularly, but not anymore.

...

I wonder why.

Again, silence envelops us once more, except this time I was made painfully aware of it; and _I_ was the one who felt awkward, "well… would you like to walk me home?" I, again, try to appease. He was always a go-lucky kind of guy, but he sometimes would get pretty sour when stuff like this happened, and a pissed off Tamanawa is _not_ a fun person to be around.

He instantly brightens once again, "of course!" He beams, before coughing and recovering, "I mean, yeah; sure."

I just shake my head and rolls my eyes a bit out of his view and laugh a bit to myself; again Tamanawa, transparent.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Kaori!' I see Tamanawa run and wave back to me as he turns around once we make it to my house. I lightly wave back and just smile at him; as soon as he leaves my sight, i drop my smile and hand and just sigh out, shaking my head a bit. Honestly he was such a handful; but he was still my friend.

I walk into my house and proceed to call out, "I'm home!"

I take off my shoes and quickly make my way upstairs. I hear my dad call out to me, "Kaori? Why did I get a call from Kiriyama about you slacking off on your studies?"

I instantly freeze mid-step as I hear my dad's stern voice. "Uh..." I pathetically respond, he eventually makes his way towards the stairs and I sheepishly look back down towards his unamused face and crossed arms, "well? He gruffly asks.

"Oh will you stop that? Just let her be, she's still a teenager; let her enjoy her high school years." My mom calls from down the hallway.

"But-"

"She's always done well in school; even if she isn't at the top of her class in Kaihin, she was back in middle school."

"Yes; but she didn't get accepted into Sobu."

"Will you drop that already?!" I shout out. Jeez, it was still a sore subject to talk about; originally my plan was to attend Sobu because it was rather prestigious, but alas, I didn't make it through the entrance exams. That school was seriously tough, not doubt for the academically inclined. I bet all the kids there were super smart, or just came from rich families. Maybe even both! Finding out that Hikigaya attends that school after just added salt to the already fresh wounds.

"Look, now you've gone and made her upset." My mom continues to talk from the down the hall. I see my dad drop his aggressive stance and look at me sheepishly, "sorry, I was just a little surprised when I got call from Kiriyama; about your grades no less.

I instantly bristle and look to my dad suspiciously, "did he say anything else?" I swear if that bastard say anything about me and a guy I will make his life a living hell! He will be single for the rest of his life! All his future dates? Me, there, ruining it.

"No...? Why?"

"No reason." I quickly comment and continue my way upstairs. Once I get to my room, I drop my school bag on the floor and plop face first into my bed. I soon roll over to look at the ceiling and drape my forearm over my eyes. Honestly why _was_ I getting so worked up over Hikigaya? Did I like him or something? Like I said we weren't particularly close we just became 'friends' again, if this even counted as being friends; but even so... He still continues to plague my mind; there had to be a reason for that, right? Good or bad!

I mean he hasn't really changed _that_ much, but I'm sure he has; I just couldn't tell or didn't notice. To be fair, I only did spend about a few hours with him and during that we barely even talked. Physically he was about the same, he always was a bit on the taller side compared to me, his hair was a bit longer than I remember and he seemed a bit more lean; though I couldn't really tell under his uniform. Didn't he bike everywhere anyways?

I just sigh and stand up going to grab my phone out my bag and swipe to unlock it; I got to check my recent messages and click on the thread with Hikigaya. I see that I sent two texts in the span of two weeks or so; no response to either of them. I just sigh and plop down on my bed as I hold up my phone towards the ceiling and look at it curiously. Should I try to reach him again? Will he even respond? I slowly type out a message.

' _Hey! You know, Christmas is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? We could exchange gifts._ '

I just shake my head and delete the message, too casual?

' _You wanna meet up and exchange gifts?_ '

There wasn't even any context to that that!

' _Meet me at the train station to receive a gift._ '

Too creepy, I'm not trying to scare him!

' _Hey, it's me, Kaori; maybe you wanna meet up sometime during break? We could like exchange gifts or something?_ '

... too timid.

Argh! I just sigh in out in frustration, why the hell was this so hard?! Why do I even care? It's not like he's going to respond anyways; maybe I should I go find a gift _before_ I text him.

...

No, no; if I don't do it now, I'll keep putting it off and probably wouldn't go through with it at all. If I text him now, I'll _have_ to go out and buy him a gift! With the added bonus of maybe getting a response! Looking desperate be damned!

' _Hey, Hikigaya, you free during winter break? I got you a small gift and I'd love to hang out again!_ '

I look away as I hit send, and instantly cringe; well it's too late now. Maybe I was being a bit too eager? I just roll around on my bed contemplating my life choices and reevaluating what I could've said and if that was really the correct thing to say; the noise of the phone beeping to life as the text was sent replaying in my head. As I was too busy belittling myself and making a mess of my bed, I failed to realize I got a response until my phone chimes out and I nearly throw my phone out of my hand in surprise. I quickly look at my phone.

' _Probably, but I might have other plans. Maybe we plan out the specifics another time?'_

Yes, yes, yes! Score!

' _Of course! Feel free to text me when you're free,-_ '

What do you mean, 'when you're free'? Of course he'll text you when he's free, no one texts while their busy dumbass! That doesn't even need confirmation!

'- _maybe we can meet in person if that'd be easier._ '

' _Sure._ '

I instantly squeal in delight, throwing my phone somewhere on my bed in process. He actually responded! I mean, I was curious as to why he responded today out of all times, but I wasn't one to look a gift horse in its' mouth; though maybe he was in like a public setting that forced him to answer? Didn't he say he was in a club? It was rather early in the day still, maybe he was there and had nothing else to do? Oh! I know! Maybe I can visit him during club hours, I'm sure he isn't doing much if he has enough time to text me. That way it wouldn't be as creepy(even though it'd still be creepy), and maybe we can plan out our second date! Is it even a date? Oh who cares!

Now, what to get Hikigaya for Christmas...

* * *

 **Again I want to apologize for turning this one-shot into a two, then a three, and finally a four-shot; I'm so sorry for the confusion you guys must be experiencing.**

 **Honestly, this damn story won't get out of my head and it's starting to aggravate me to the point where it's bleeding into my other stories; this chapter was mostly for world building and testing the waters of the Kaihin side of town.**

 **I am so close to just turning this into a full blown story; but it'll have to be short. Me saying that I wanted to focus on the Kaihin kids? Yeah, not going to happen; at least not right now. I do not have the time nor the drive to do so. Also if I decide to turn this into a full blown story, I was thinking of making this the first chapter(with a few tweaks to follow the story of course.), and then Kaori would go into meeting Hikigaya in the at the donut shop next; thoughts?**

 **As for the Kaihin kids, there are a total of eight(in which I plan to use). Three of which are named: Kaori, Chika, and Tamanawa(is that his first or last name?). The other five are the rest of the student council. You can look them up on google, or just watch episode 12~13 to see what they look like. This leads me to my dilemma with their names. I'm not good with creating names, much less Japanese ones and will be asking for your guys' input. I will credit you if I use it of course. I do not enjoy creating persona's for characters already made so they will not be having a large impact on the story, I just want to be able to refer to them by names instead of 'that kid' or something.**

 **If I do decide to eventually fully flesh out the Kaihin kids on another story(or this depending on where it goes), I will be using the same names and personas created for them; but for now, I'd like to ask those who've read the LN; do these kids have distinct personalities? Or are they never mentioned again?**

 **On a slightly less serious note, I had a ton of fun writing this chapter, haha. Shiromeguri-sensei's name is not a coincidence; I don't know why I'm doing this to myself but, what's done is done. Hope you guys didn't mind the change of pace, OOC-ness is to be expected.**

 **Thank you for the support and interest in this small little project; you guys are far too kind. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	5. A Love Polygon?

**Wow; surprised? It's been like, what? 3 months? Well... it's nice to see that I still get the occasional follower and favorite, and honestly that's what brought me back, haha. Not to mention the reviews; re-reading them gave me a lot of inspiration to at least finish this fic. Regarding my original plans I have scrapped the whole Kaihin Planning Committee, that was what was honestly holding me back the most. Again, if you haven't read my new one-shot, updates will be posted on my profile regarding stories and general questions along with future fics and updates.**

 **Again, I want to give a tremendous thanks to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. I don't deserve your patience, honestly haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU or anything related to it.**

* * *

After I sent that text, Hikigaya still never responded to me. He didn't… blow me off did he? I mean, it was about a week ago; totally normal right? I mean it's not like he was always on his phone or something… maybe this week was really busy for him?

I just sigh out, I mean it's _only_ been a week, no big deal.

…

Yeah right! What kind of game was he trying to play, huh?! Three times I've texted him first ever since I gave him my number, out of those only one was met with a response! Now it was _his_ turn to take the initiative because I already freed up my schedule; all he had to do was the same! 'Plan out the specifics later' he says, my ass! Is this what it feels like to be blown off all the time? Damn, how does Chika even live with herself, this is seriously frustrating and a bit disheartening to be completely honest.

Did he perhaps just say all those things to appease me? No way; Hikigaya was indeed an asshole, but he wasn't malevolent… right? Maybe he really _did_ change in those two years.

I drop my head a bit as I continue walking, making my way towards home; school being rather uneventful and with no meetings to attend today I found myself at a loss of what to do; I'd ask Chika if she wanted to hang out, but she told me had she already had plans with someone else.

Man~ this sucks. I don't want to go home, if I do, Dad will just hound me to do my homework or study anyways, maybe I should just get something to eat? Haha… me, eating alone; who'd of thought? I could always ask Tamanawa but even _I_ knew how low that'd be. I mean, I don't _really_ know, but I always had a deep suspicion that Tamanawa kind'a, sorta, maybe, liked me? But, again, he was just a friend.

I suddenly look up aware of my surrounding, though not really 'aware' because I had no idea where I was.

…

Oh, yeah, great; nice going Kaori, now I'm lost! I see a woman walking opposite me and I instantly go to flag her down, "excuse me!"

She looks up and gives me a smile, "oh, hello there; what's a kid from Kaihin doing all the way out here?" Looking at my uniform she elaborates once I give her a confused look, "my niece goes there; I'd usually expect Sobu kids around here, though."

Sobu? Was Sobu close?

"Actually…" I start off, "I'm looking for Sobu, could you give me directions?"

"Why of course all you have to do is just go down-"

* * *

After getting directions from the woman I was pointed in the direction of Sobu; entering through the gate I get a wave of nausea and nervousness. I was seriously going against all I stood for, I mean c'mon, I bitch and moan about Chika being a complete wuss and even called her desperate, yet here I am at another school because of _some guy_ who isn't even close to me! You know I'd bet she's on a date with a guy right now! That girl, blowing me off to be with some guy, after all things I did for her this is how-

"Oi, could you move? You're in my way."

"O-oh… sorry, sorry" I quickly say to figure who suddenly pops in front of my view. She was a rather tall girl and she held her bag by the handle, casually holding it over her shoulder. She gave off a rather repulsive aura and seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. As I sidestep to get out of her way, she sizes me up and gives a look of surprise when she sees my uniform.

"You're not from Sobu, are you?" She asks, more like demands.

"Ahah," I laugh out a bit awkwardly, "no."

She just shrugs her shoulders and continues walking; seemingly uninterested. Realizing that it was probably after hours of their school, I couldn't let her slip past without some more directions. I mean, what would it look like if I just started to aimlessly wander around in a school that wasn't my own?

"Ano…" I call out to her, she stops mid step and quickly glances back to me with her eyebrow raised, "do you know where I could find," I pause a bit; if Hikigaya is the same way he was during middle school it's probably safe to assume that she wouldn't know of him, "Hayama, Hayato by any chance?"

She just gets a blank look to her face as she processes my words, as if she wasn't surprised in the least, "yeah, just go around towards the back; there's gonna be a track and field, follow the track until you see the soccer field. He should be at practice," she answers me in a relatively monotone voice, "probably." She adds on as an afterthought. I quickly bow to her assuming she was my senpai and give her a thanks, but she just continued on, ignoring me.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of me being a lost child, I finally end up finding my way towards the intended soccer field; more so from the noises of physical activity and less from the directions given to me. I never _was_ good when it came to directions to be honest.

As I approach the field I see a team full of guys running various athletic and skill-based drills. I cautiously approach as I try to scan for a certain blonde haired boy. After gaining sight of him, and making sure it was him I quicken my pace a bit and reach an open bench where a large cooler was placed adjacent to it. As he goes for a break, I quickly wave to flag him down; however before he notices me, it seems his teammates did first.

"Oi, Hayato-kun, I think someone's here for you." A boy gently pats the shoulder of the one I'm here for. As soon as he says that, more of the soccer team(?) glances towards me as well.

Another boy comes up to Hayama and put his arm around his in a rather aggressive manner, "whoa! I didn't know you had such a cute girlfriend Hayato-kun, I wish I had a girl to come and watch my practices."

"You guys got some plans later or something?" The original boy asks as another one comes up behind the trio, "no way he's dating Yukinoshita, right? Say, you wouldn't mind if I tried talking to her right?"

I instantly crinkle my nose and roll my eyes a bit, typical boys… I wait patiently as I see Hayama awkwardly dodge all their questions and appease them somehow before he gives me a rather awkward and forced smile.

"Hey… there… Kaori-san, right?" He starts off.

"Orimoto is fine," I passively comment.

"Right, Orimoto-san, what brings you here?" He drops his smile, maintaining his friendly aura, but I could see the discomfort in his eyes. I feel my face ease up a bit, I guess I was probably making a rather sour face. I mean, he _did_ totally reject one of my friends, if not best friend; but that was all in the past, I'm sure Chika can fight her own battles.

"Actually I was just wondering-" I try to explain my reasoning for coming here, but I was cut off from a rather loud whistle being blown.

"Hai! What're all you standing around for? Get a move on!" I hear a voice yell out; which seemed to be quickly approaching our position. The rest of the team slowly disperses all grumbling to themselves as they resume their activities. The voice comes up next to us as I see Hayama bristle a bit and tense up more looking even _more_ uncomfortable; what was with him and girls? Did he actually swing for the other team?

"Oh!" A bubbly voice calls out from beside me, "it's you."

I slowly turn around and am met with the 'Iroha' from the shopping centre. I give her a small wave and a polite 'hello', but it was rather forced after I see that same challenging smile she gave me back at the shopping centre.

She was dressed in loose fitting windbreaker that went over a sort of team jersey, leggings accompanying them, finished with a small baseball cap cover her hair as it was done up in a short ponytail; all in a matching color scheme as she held a clipboard and had a sort of lanyard around her neck.

"I'd ask what your doing here," she starts off casually while dropping her bubbly attitude and looks to me boredly, "but as you can see we're all pretty busy."

"Right," I nod in understanding, "I was just wondering where I could find Hikigaya-kun; didn't mean to interrupt your practice or anything."

Sensing the two-sided conversation, Hayama pipes up helpfully, "oh is that it? He should be in club about now."

I see Iroha shoot him a small glare before reigning it back in and giving me a polite smile, "hoh~? What do you need with Senpai?"

Again with that stupid nickname?

"Nothing important, just some personal matters." I comment off-handedly.

This seems to spark interest in both the soccer player and… coach? Was she even old enough to coach the soccer team?

"Anyways," I try to get the conversation back on track, "where exactly is this 'club' of his?"

"I could show-" again, Hayama tries to chime in helpfully but gets cut off from the smaller girl, "that's okay Hayama-senpai! I'll show her the way; just get back to practice. What kind of manager would I be if I let our star player be exempt from practices?"

Ah… So she was their team manager.

Hayama slowly nods his head and departs towards his teammates engaging in the previous drills. I slowly turn towards Iroha and she loses that bright smile and bubbly attitude once again, "follow me."

I got the distinct feeling she wasn't too fond of me.

* * *

"So, what's your relationship with Senpai anyways?" The smaller girl once again tries to start again. I feel a twinge of annoyance every time I hear her call Hikigaya 'Senpai'.

"You're going to have to be more specific." I knew who she was talking about of course.

She gives me an annoyed sigh, but continues to look forward, "Senpai is Senpai, Hayama-senpai is Hayama-senpai; you get the picture."

I just roll my eyes again, "right, well… a friend and an old classmate, I guess."

"You guess?" She turns slightly towards me. This time I sigh out in annoyance, not at her, but at the whole situation in general, "that's how I see it; but Hikigaya might see it differently."

I see her eyes harden a bit when I dropped the '-kun', oops. Sorry, not sorry.

A few moments of silence pass between us as we continue our way towards his club, how far away was his club anyway?

"What about you?" I break the silence once again, "what's your relationship with him?"

She gives me a playful smile, "he's my dependable Senpai and I'm his cute little kohai." Finishing with a wink.

I instantly gag in my mind; that sounded _really_ creepy. How do you even say that with a straight face! No seriously I think I might throw up; what kinds of girls does Hikigaya surround himself with anyway?!

* * *

Sooner or later, rather, later than sooner; we eventually make our way to some sort of empty building towards the back of the school. What we were doing here? Hell if I knew, I even had the deep suspicion that this 'Iroha' girl had plans to murder me in some gruesome way away from the general public, I mean, seriously, who has has a club in an abandoned building? This place reeked of mildew and I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with clogged lungs from lingering asbestos and debris in the air; maybe that was her plan all along?

Broken from my inner musings my companion just stops in her tracks once we reach the end of a hallway. I could hear loose chatter and a couple of laughs from beyond the door, and upon closer inspection, where the class nameplate was displaced, there were a bunch of mismatched stickers. Was this some kind of stamp collecting club? Honestly that wouldn't surprise me; Hikigaya always sort of a reminded of an old geezer. Pfft!

I tried to hold my own internal laughter in as I imagine Hikigaya with his already slouched form even worse with large bifocals going through his days collecting stamps: hilarious!

"Wipe that stupid look of your face, we're here." Well damn, alright. Who the hell pissed in your bowl of cereal this morning, brat? Show some respect to your senpai!

"Yeah, sure; whatever." I gruffly respond, all traces of happiness disappearing as I feel another twinge of annoyance; what a buzzkill. Seriously.

As she goes for the door I follow closely behind before she gives me a glare and 'halt' motion with her hands, beckoning me to stay put. I reluctantly relent and step away from the door. 'Iroha' then proceeds to open the door obnoxiously, practically throwing it open, "yahallo!"

What the fuck kind of greeting was that? 'Yahallo'?

"I-Isshiki?! Don't you have practice?" I hear Hikigaya yell out in surprise.

"Ah, Iroha-chan, yahallo!" A bubbly voice soon follows.

"Ishhiki-san, good evening." A final smooth, and polite voice finishes; I was guessing that was the icy girl from before, and the friendly one was 'Yui', a.k.a Hikigaya's girlfriend… maybe. The manager goes to close the door behind her as I was left waiting outside. 'Isshiki', huh? No honorific?

I loosely hear them exchange greetings and make general small talk, before I hear Isshiki pipe up, "ah, sou! I almost forgot; there's a visitor for you _Senpai_." Even from beyond the door I could hear the venom in her voice towards the end, but it was quickly covered up by her obnoxious laughing and, what I assume, was her smacking him on the back. I took that as my que and gently open the door where I was greeted with the four pairs of eyes, three in surprise, and one in annoyance.

I give them all a bow, "good evening." And I make my way into the room, remembering to shut the door behind me, I walk towards the front of the room not really knowing where to go.

"O-Orimoto…" I hear Hikigaya call out.

"Yo, sup." Oi! When the hell did you get a Kanto accent?! Talk normally you idiot!

A few tense seconds of silence pass, before I feel the room get significantly colder, as I feel the eyes of Yukinoshita on me, "friend of yours?" She simply asks.

"Well, yeah… more or less." Oh now you acknowledge us as friends? Hmph; don't think sucking up to me will get you out of this! I'm still waiting for your damn answer!

The icy girl just lets out a long sigh, "so," she directs her attention back to me, "are you here for a request? If not, I'd like to ask you to leave."

"Uh… request?" I ask confused.

Hikigaya immediately jumps in, "ah, no; forget about that she's not familiar with our club." He appeases the three other girls quickly as he notices their rather indifferent and sour looks. What the hell did I just walk into? Some sort of rom-com 4-way love polygon? Though once I look at this whole fiasco, I'm reminded of myself with _my_ student council; huh, was that why we all stopped hanging out together? I mean Tamanawa was one thing, but the rest of the student council too?

…

Am I really that oblivious?

"Why don't we take this outside, Orimoto? Or maybe after club is finished?" He pleads with me. I just look towards him in surprise before I give him a sinister smile as I feel a sense smugness, "I'm sure whatever you have to say can be shared with your friends here."

"Hikki…"

"Ignoring the 'friend' remark; I am inclined to agree with her; your actual 'friend', Hikigaya-kun."

"Se~enpai, you're not keeping any secrets from us, are you? That'd be a real shame~."

I see him shoot me a quick glare before it turns into uneasiness as he looks back towards the three girls.

As the impatience of the girls intensify, I see the sweet girl actually give a look of contempt towards me either in annoyance or something else; damn, she was actually a lot more scary than these other two!

"So? What's this all about?" Yui pipes, all traces of friendliness gone from her voice as her face hardens.

I give another sinister grin to Hikigaya, "should I explain it, or would you like to do the honors, Hikigaya?"

Again I feel another wave of glares as I drop the honorific; hilarious! Oh, this is just too easy.

Sensing my rather sinister and smug attitude, Hikigaya immediately jumps in to defend himself, "Well… It started when we all met up at the cafe, before that Orimoto and I were out on a-

"-date." I chime in helpfully.

"-it wasn't a date!"

Again, another wave of glares were shot to me, before they were directed towards Hikigaya. I could see Yukinoshita's knuckles turns white as the grip on her book increases, Yui was furiously typing away on her phone as Isshiki held her chilling smile on Hikigaya.

"So you _were_ on a date, Senpai, and to think you said otherwise."

"How _uncouth_ , Hikigaya-kun. Spending your time with other girls under the pretense of working on our 'request'; truly, you are a deplorable man."

I see Yui just laugh out rather forcefully, "ahaha, I mean it wasn't like a date, _date,_ right, Hikki? Just some friends hanging out, _right?_ "

"No of course not!" He tries to defend.

I gasp as I put on the most hurt look I could muster, "y-you didn't t-think it was a date?" I voice out slowly, deliberately making my voice tremble, "going to the movies? Going shopping? I even tried on clothes for you! That wasn't a date...?" I finish off sadly, bringing my face into my hands, trying to cover my features as I was literally dying of laughter on the inside. Serves you right for blowing me off, jerk!

Now _that_ was proverbial last straw as all hell breaks loose, all the girls getting up from their seats to surround Hikigaya practically interrogating him. Maybe I went a little too far?

As they all start shouting, they eventually start to yell at each other; more so, they were trying to piece together their own story as Isshiki was there alone before Yui and Yukinoshita, and vice versa. Eventually Hikigaya is able to escape their onslaught as he gets up from his chair, spacing himself from the girls.

"Let me explain! She's obviously lying!"

"Now you're calling me a liar?!" I tone out incredulously.

"If anything, _you_ sound like the liar, Hikki!"

"It looks like all my insults weren't so baseless after all."

"Senpai~ didn't we both agree that you could only practice with me?"

He looks to all the girl incredulously, "what the hell's gotten you all so worked up anyways?! You're all acting like you're my girlfriend or something!"

Instantly all chatter stops and silence envelops the room, you could probably hear a damn pin drop. A few seconds pass, before all the chaos resumes with constant denials from all the girls.

"Pshh, whaa? Me and you Hikki? Pfft, like, yeah, right, ahah, no way… right?"

"Are you so delusional that you actually think we could make a c-couple? R-ridiculous."

"Eh?! Are-you-perhaps-hitting-on-me?-Sorry,-but-you're-way-too-early,-even-so,-after-hearing-about-your-date-with-this-other-girl-really-makes-me-question-your-credentials-as-a-boyfriend-anyways.-Maybe-if-you-clean-up-your-act-,until,-then-,no-,sorry."

They all speak over each other in absolute chaos as all their cheeks had a noticeable redness to them; no seriously, this was just way too damn funny!

* * *

After that whole fiasco, Hikigaya was able to calm all the girls down with the help of me, I hold up one of hands in a half prayer as I bow my head, "sorry, sorry; it's just that I was really upset with Hikigaya, so I wanted to get back at him. I'm glad to clear up any more misunderstandings you guys have." I laugh out, I _was_ sorry, but I didn't feel _bad_ about what I did.

All the girls try to play off their discomfort in their own private ways, as they all begrudgingly apologize to the man of the hour; no one sparing me a second glance, however. Which was to be expected, I guess.

"So what's your actual relationship with Hikigaya-kun?" This girl just doesn't like to beat around the bush, huh?

"Ahaha… well, I guess Hikigaya and I have different opinions on the matter, but I guess 'friend' would work best."

They all just nod, including Hikigaya who was backing me up, "nothing more." He comments.

"Nothing less either." I add on as he gives me a glare, me returning one of my own.

"You know, I always thought Senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai seemed like an old bickering couple, but you two just seem more like siblings or close friends than anything." Isshiki comments offhandedly, while look at her nails, "honestly I don't know which one is more annoying."

I see Yukinoshita grimace a bit, as I shoot the small girl a glare of my own.

"Anyways, onto the original topic at hand, why are you here Orimoto-san?"

I just give them all a grin, "oh that's simple, really. To plan out another date with Hikigaya!"

Again I see all the girls instantly bristle and turn on their glares as Hikigaya spits out his tea and goes into a coughing fit.

Don't think you're getting away that easily Hikigaya~

* * *

 **A bit of a filler, sorry; but hey, at least it was fun to write(and hopefully read), so there's that. I'm guessing there will be at most three more chapters and at the least one more; I have scrapped a lot of my original content as it was becoming cumbersome.**

 **Again you may check my bio(if you care that much) for a more frequent updates and whatnot; I'll try to keep my schedule updated when I finish a particular arc of a story.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed yourselves; I am still alive, don't worry.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Ausko**


	6. Can't spell 'Confession' without 'sex'

**Bang bang.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU' or anything related to it nor 'Shin Megami Tensei'**

* * *

After that whole fuster cluck of a club Hikigaya calls the 'Service Club' I actually found myself waiting out on the front steps of the building. I honestly grew pretty bored of the whole beating around the bush those four seem to enjoy so much. I mean it was fun for the like first ten minutes, but then it just got rather tedious. I mean they basically all practically shot him down, so why the hell were they getting all their panties in a bunch? Why would they care if I asked Hikigaya out on a date?

Oh… thats right.

They're _girls_.

Well, not that it really matters, I mean all's fair in love and war, right? Actually no, don't take that quote seriously, that literally just spells disaster. Well, more so than three girls one guy cooped up in a classroom for hours on end, in the upper floors of an abandoned building… away from the public eye… doing who knows what.

Was that what they were waiting for? For me to leave so they can get their freak on? Wait why the hell wasn't I invited. Wait! No! Gross! That's _not_ something anyone should even entertain, that's just sick!

~Stare~

Anyways, how long does that boy plan on keeping me out here? These steps aren't really that comfortable, does he even know how rude he's being right now?

'Be out in a bit' he says. 'Let me just sort out this mess that _you_ caused' he says.

That I caused? My ass! It's not my fault that you're going around circlejerking three girls.

…

Well, I mean technically _four_ 'cause, oh. I don't know…

HE'S DOING THE SAME DAMN THING TO ME?!

Okay, whoa, no need to lose my cool over this, were fine, totally chill.

No but seriously, why has it come to this? In all honesty aren't _I_ the one acting a bit desperate here? Hell if Chika were here she'd probably roasting my ass under a fire right about now with all these insults and basically just repeat everything I've said to her.

Payback's a bitch, huh?

Though… if I _am_ being totally honest, Hikigaya was actually the first person to come and confess to me, literally no one else had the balls to do that. I mean sure, we were all pretty young, and I'd probably of turned down whoever it was, except for maybe - what was his name? From that one game? Uh… Akira? Yeah, him! Joker! Ooo that fine piece of ass…

Anyways, I know how hard it is to build up the courage to actually ask someone out on a date, granted I just did so without much thought, but the text to get this whole thing set in motion? Nerve wracking, I even postponed for a whole week! It wasn't even in person!

Sigh… Maybe, deep down, I actually _did_ like Hikigaya, even back then. Something about that whole 'loner' persona he had going on, the whole me trying to get _his_ attention and not the other way around. Oh who knows, who even tries to justify a reason why they like someone!

…

Huh, I guess I just admitted to myself that I actually do like Hikigaya.

Yeah.

Yeah!

You know what?! I do like Hikigaya! I don't care that he's an asshole, a total _playboy_ , oblivious to the girls around him, and an overall pain in my ass! I _don't_ care that it makes me look desperate! I like Hikigaya!

…

Phew, that was actually really enlightening. No I actually feel great after that! Hell I could probably wait here all day for him to-

"Uh… Orimoto? What was that about?" I suddenly hear Hikigaya's voice behind me, wait. No. _No_. NO. NO NO NO NO NO NOPE.

NOPE DON'T BELIEVE IT, NUH UH. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT ALL OUT LOUD FOR HIM TO HEAR.

EMBARRASSED? WHAT ME? NAH, NEVER.

"OH HEY HIKIGAYA, FANCY SEEING YOU HERE; GOTTA BLAST, SEE YA." I practically scream in his face before I bolt off through the gates.

At least, that's what I hoped would've happened, but alas, life was not so kind to me. As I go to bolt away, Hikigaya actually manages to stop me by holding onto my shoulder. I was actually shaking, no literally, I could feel it in my bones. I was mortified. I could hear Hikigaya saying something, probably try to cull me into turning around, but I couldn't. Not after that, I actually want to kill myself right about now.

Suddenly I actually feel him forcefully turn me around and I instantly lock my eyes to the floor, huh, you ever wonder where a shadow comes from? Like does the light make a shadow or does a shadow make the light.

…

Wait no, that's not how the saying goes at all! I mean if I just keep distracting myself with these thoughts then I won't have to listen to what he's saying, then I could just nod away and go die in a hole somewhere.

Mm!

Sounds good!

…

…

THEN WHY THE HELL DOES MY MIND GO BLANK NOW?!

"Oriomoto look at me."

Yes sir!

And I instantly straighten my back and look up, except I look past him towards the clouds, oh sweet that thing looks like-

"Seriously Orimoto, I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything if it's bothering you this much."

Oh, well… yeah I guess that would work-

"Are you a dumbass?! That doesn't help me in the slightest!" I yell at him.

"Oh good, for a second I thought I actually broke you there." Hikigaya just chuckles in that way he does, oh one of these days I'm going to force you onto my bed, just you wait.

I MEAN WHAT.

"Yeah, whatever, jackass. 'Bout time you came out, I've been waiting out here for over twenty minutes!"

"I hardly see how that's my fault, I mean, I didn't force you to stay out here did I?"

One of these days I'm going to lobotomize this damn boy with a shovel.

"Oh yeah, yeah, you done bein' a smartass or should I pretend to start listening now?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. My god, you're even more aggressive than Isshiki…"

"I'm literally going to throw you down these steps, then jump on your head until your brain turns to mush." I whisper under my breath

"What?

"What. Oh I said, 'I accept your apology'."

He looks at keenly, his eyes squinting a bit, "that took a lot less time to say than your first time."

"Don't know what to tell you." I shrug off.

I hear him just sigh, "okay, look I'm sorry for making you wait out here for so long, but I had to take care of the… other girls."

"Uh huh, how is this supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Oh my god, not you too…" He pathetically laments.

"'Not me too', what?"

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend… just like the other three." He blankly states.

"Oh? Well at least I have the balls to say that I _do_ like you, and not beat around the bush, much less _reject_ you!"

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! SHIT!

"But you did reject me." He quickly squeezes in, giving me that sardonic grin of his.

THAT DOES IT!

"Alright bucko, listen here!" I go to grab his collar, forcing him to my height as my eyes are level with his, "me and you. We're going on a date, _tomorrow_. I'll dress up all cute and pretty, and you _will_ compliment me. Five o'clock, sharp. At the train station. Don't be late. It'll be a _magical_ evening, got it?"

A look of absolute fear envelops his face, and his rather smug attitude disappears, he frantically nods his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I tone out sweetly.

"Y-yes ma'am…" He squeaks out.

"Good boy," and I go to pat his head, "make sure you dress accordingly, wouldn't want a repeat of that one night."

He finally gets a bit more footing back, "oh, and here I thought you enjoyed me getting you wet." His shit eating smile of his coming back full force.

I just simply punch him in the gut as he crumples a bit, "too soon?" He coughs out.

"Too soon."

* * *

 **Um, I actually had _way_ too much fun writing this chapter, so you can consider it canon, or not(to the story). Not a real chapter, just a... 'lil something something.**

 **I'm gonna say date, then one more chapter for development, then epilogue, then end.**

 **Uh, Hachikuji best girl. Neko is shit, Monkey is shit, Crab is alright, Shinobu is B-Tier, Doll is shit, Kaiki close second.**

 **See you in... half a year, maybe less, maybe more.**

 **-Ausko**

 **P.S: Love you guys :D**


End file.
